The Monster of Leaky Lake
by TheCartoonKid2009
Summary: Lazlo and his pals set out to find a monster after a boring day, and he discovers how much his pals mean to him. Rated K-plus for some thematic elements


One day, at Camp Kidney, the jelly beans were in their cabin, lying in their beds, feeling bored. Lazlo took a deep breath, looked out the window by his bed then looked at his friends, he then jumped up with a smile and said, "Come on, guys, let's go do something fun. We shouldn't spend camp cooped up inside, looking at the ceiling."

"There's just nothing more for us to do, Lazlo. We've already done all there is at Camp Kidney,I'm sad to say it..." Raj said, looking down on his bed with a sigh.

Lazlo scratched his chin and then said with a smile, "I know, let's get out of here, and have a big adventure!"

Raj and Clam both looked at each other, excited and said, with their eyes lit up, "Adventure!" At that second, Lazlo heard something going on outside. He opened the door to see what was going on, to find that Edward was telling the other bean scouts of a horrifying monster who lives in Leaky Lake and claiming to had an experience with it. Lazlo smiled and said, "That's it, fellas! We're going to look for the monster of Leaky Lake!" He then then grabbed his favorite wooden camera that he had not used in a while, put on a straw hat and and went under his bed to pick up a scrapbook he made titled, "Fun and awesome creatures I met at Camp Kidney, (One of the pictures in the scrapbook was the bear from "Where's Lazlo").

Raj gasped and said, "Gee, I don't know, Lazlo... did you hear what Edward said, this monster could eat us alive."

"Or, he could be a misunderstood creature who's just looking for friends. Trust me, guys, we're never going to know, unles we give it a try." Lazlo said with a smile, walking towards the door.

About an hour later, Lazlo, Raj and Clam were at the bridge, they had rented a canoe, which they set in the lake and were ready to take off. It was getting near sunset and Raj was getting nervous. "It's getting late, Lazlo. Maybe we should just wait until another day."

Lazlo thought about what Raj said, but before he could respond, Scoutmaster Lumpus walked up to the bridge and said, 'Where are you boys headed off to this late?"

"Scoutmaster Lumpus, we're going to find the monster of Leaky Lake!" Lazlo said with a smile. Lumpus gasped and said, "I must warn you what you boys are getting yourselfs into. I dealt with that monster many years ago, he's no joke. Well, I wish you three good luck. Just try not to stay out too late."

Clam gulped and Raj was sweating and even Lazlo was shaking a little with a smile. "Raj, maybe you were right. I don't like being bored, but I do like being alive."

"Just hold now, Lazlo,' Raj said, grabbing Lazlo by his shirt as Lazlo looked at him in shock. "Listin, this was your idia and we're going to do it. We already planned things and we can't just back out now."

Lazlo took a deep breath and then smiled and said, "Let's go meet the monster of Leaky Lake!" Raj and Clam both cheered. About a few minutes later it was getting dark pretty fast and Clam noticed it was getting windy. "Hey, guys, it's strange this kind of weather in summer, isn't it?"

Lazlo then hear thunder and noticed big waves were coming up, the canoe was spinning out of control. "Lazlo, I really got a bad feeling about this!" Raj said, hanging on to the edge of the canoe, tight. "You're right, Raj, let's get back to camp!" Lazlo panicked, his jaw then dropped as he heard a large growl. A gigantic squid-like creature came out from under the water, and crashed the canoe,

Lazlo blacked out for a few seconds, next thing he knew he was floating on what was left of the shattered canoe, surprised he was still alive, he shouted, 'Raj, Clam! Are you guys okay?" He then looked around in the dark as the breezy weather and waves had stopped. He then began to cry, realizing that his love for adventure has caused him to lose his two best friends.

He didn't return to cam until the following morning, and getting back was a struggle. He stayed quiet for the rest of the summer, not because he didn't want to get in trouble, but it was too painful for him to talk about with anybody.

After camp ended, Lazlo spent most days at his house, looking out the window, hoping he'd see his pals again. Just then, a tentacle crashed through Lazlo's walls and he saw it was holding Raj and Clam. He smiled with tears in his eyes. 'Raj, Clam!" He then greeted them with a hug. Raj, happy to see Lazlo explained that the monster was actually nice and took them on allot of fun adventures,

Lazlo later took a picture of the monster and added it to his scrapbook. He still wondered about what Lumpus and Edward said about the monster and then had second thoughts if the monster really was friendly or not, what happened next? well let's say some things are better left un said...


End file.
